


Mewtwo Gets Some Action

by Viscount_Vampyre



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Mild S&M, Mind Control, Partial Mind Control, Pokephilia, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Vampyre/pseuds/Viscount_Vampyre
Summary: In search of rare Pokémon to poach a nimble thief may have gotten a little more than she bargained for on this short sex filled journey.Especially when she unwittingly comes up against Mewtwo…Read and review if you please! Any suggestions, or additional tags to add let me know.
Kudos: 45





	1. Poké Don’t Climb

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one includes some authors notes and prologue, chapter two is where the explicit content comes out, same with chapter three.

Mewtwo Gets Some Action

Or: So I Found a Psychic Pokémon and it F**ked Me!

Authors Foreword

Hello! Thanks for checking this little story of mine out, I hope you enjoy it. If you liked this please consider dropping a like, leaving a comment, or following me for more content!

If you really like my works, you could always commission me to write you a piece!

If you have any suggestions or see any errors let me know. And if there are any other tags I should add don’t hesitate! (Also, I wrote this in one sitting so, make of that what you will… I tried to get everything but I was very excited to get this out as soon as possible)

Prologue

In the secluded mountain lair of the clone Pokémon, Mewtwo was sat upon a stony throne watching as his companions scurried about their cave.

The Mount Quena plateau of Johto region’s highest mountain range had become the home of the cloned Pokémon since their exodus from New Island.

After using the Jungle-Prime online account of an idiot who had lost their smartphone the creatures had furnished their base with a variety of necessary amenities for their security.

Holding a clipboard made of tree bark Meowthtwo was reading through the various improvements they’d made so far, updating their leader as had become the feline’s new occupation. “Nyaa we’ve got the last of the perimeter sensors and cameras up an’ runnin’ boss! Also’s we’ve been able to finish with the last of the cave excavations too…”

Nodding reluctantly Mewtwo rose from his seat and picked up one of the many laptops which they’d ordered, beginning to look the device over.

Disinterestedly the psychic used his powers to speak aloud without moving his mouth, “Hmph, I don’t see why we ought to have such ruinous technology.”

Meowth-two chuckled before their lair suddenly erupted with a warning alarm. Letting out a yelp before looking towards the chambers display screen, “A-already?!”

Dropping the laptop Mewtwo narrowed his eyes and scrutinised the wide TV while Meowth threw his hands out to try and grab the device, “Gah those are expensive boss!”

Clenching his padded fingers into fists the psionic Pokémon loudly rumbled, “Who dares to impede upon my solace?”

After putting the laptop down carefully the cat Pokémon darted over to the control panel and began scrolling through cameras until he came to the one displaying their interloper.

“There! It’s coming from the southern approach.”

Squinting his eyes and folding his arms Mewtwo let out a low breath as he watched the camera zoom in on the rock-climbing human. Strung across the back of the figure were a large rucksack and two criss-crossing bandoliers of Pokéballs.

Instantly Mewtwo scoffed, thinking to himself; “So… You’ve come in search of prey?”

Almost as if in agreement Meowth turned while pointing to the screen; “Nya! Looks like she’s a Pokémon poacher boss!”

At this the other creatures in the room began letting out noises of fear, worry, and protest.

Turning towards the exit to the cave Mewtwo loudly declared, “I shall deal with _her_ …”

…

Mew-Two Gets Some Action

Or: So I Found a Psychic Pokémon and it F**ked Me!

Chapter One: ‘Poké Don’t Climb’

“ _Just one more!_ ”

Straining and reaching towards a jutting edge of rock Li let out a heavy breath of triumph as was able to move her body and maintain a better stance on the inclining rock wall of Mount Quena.

“Ha ha! There!” Reaching for another mooring spike the nimble climber began hammering the metal into the rock with ease.

After clipping her safety line through the hoop of the spike the woman let out a proud smirk before looking back up the side of her prize.

“Just think; I’ll be one of the few people to ever climb this place!” giggling happily as she continued her ascent the poacher skilfully made it higher and higher, reaching for a solid stone she grunted as she pushed off her legs and swung over a wide gap, “And… I’m n-not even a p-pro climber! Heh!”

Li Meifang was one of the best in the world of black-market Pokémon procurement and made it a point of pride to be able to brave any hazard, cross any obstacle, or surmount anything which stood in her way.

And after hearing tell of the untouched peak, the mystical spring, and the bountiful Pokémon which were to reside atop Quena the plucky Poké-poacher enrolled herself in climbing courses and worked herself to the bone in preparation for her latest, and most ambitious, expedition yet.

Months of exercise and training, and spending over a grand for equipment later Li was ready…

Wearing her Bu-Bu-Orange brand blue exercise top and tan, cropped short-shorts the amateur climber had nearly reached the edge of her destination.

“Heh, just a few more feet I think! Hopefully I’ve got enough safety rope…”

Looking to her side at her dropline the tanned Asian woman let out a grunt of uncertainty as she visually measured what she’d used so far with what might be left down below.

At the sound of a Pokémon’s call she whipped her head back to look up the side of the mountain.

Widening her eyes and smiling greedily she began trying to place the noise with the calls she knew from memory.

“Oh, man! I’m gonna be rich after this!”

Raising her climbing axe Li brought the tool down as she forced herself up the last few measures.

…

Watching the human pull herself over the edge of the cliff-face Mewtwo held back a snarl, ‘Loud, wasteful, why I can even smell the greed off of her…’

“Ugh! Holy shit!” she swore.

Panting and collapsing as soon as she was up and over the edge the human closed her eyes and covered her brow with her glove covered hand.

Mewtwo looked over the tanned, sweaty, human and turned his nose up at her dress and equipment. Along her belt was a holster and a long military style knife, while around her neck hung the large fang of a Charizard.

Her bare legs were scuffed and covered in grime and dirt from her climb.

She had on two intimidating looking black and green army-style boots with white calf-high socks poking out the tops, the top of each sock was ringing with a band of colour; one was blue while the other pink.

Resting for a moment she eventually sat up and took off her rucksack with a loud groan, “Water, after all that effort I think I deserve a little drink!”

Opening a bottle the woman began slurping loudly from her plastic, brand-name, mineral water. The square shaped bottle had a large logo with the word ‘Fuji’ clearly labeled across it.

When she finished downing the whole thing she let out a heavy pant and began drawing quick breaths as she put the empty bottle on the ground and reached into her bag again.

“Whew…” Looking over the edge and opening an energy bar the human threw her wrapper down the cliff before laughing.

With the bar sticking out of her mouth she began flexing her bicep and raising her comically, “Oh yeah! Who just did that? _The Fang_ , yeah that’s right! The Fang’s a comin’ for ya you little Poké-bastards!”

Laughing and chomping down on her ‘meal’ she adjusted her Pokéball bandoliers and straightened her shorts and belt before smirking and stomping ahead into the forest.

Doing his best to remain composed Mewtwo shivered and boiled with anger as he continued to watch the human woman defile and intrude further into his domain.

‘This… will not stand…’

…

Swinging her hips as she sauntered along Li finished the last of her power bar and began humming as she took a ball off her right bandolier and began throwing it up and catching it mid-air like a baseball.

Dancing along to her tune she smirked and scratched her free hand through her loose, jet-black, hair. Sweeping her bangs backwards and off her face she took a breath before repeating her song.

Stopping her mid-note and mid-stride was a rustling in the bushes to her left.

Immediately shifting gears from playfulness to professionalism the woman narrowed her eyes and raised her right hand; poising her specialised Pokéball for a throw.

“Come out, come out my little pretty…” she whispered with a smirk.

Waiting and bringing herself into a pitcher’s stance Li readied to throw when a rock rolled out from the bushes.

Immediately puzzled she leaned back, her face rising in surprise, “Huh?”

Slowly the rock began to float upwards and she immediately furrowed her brow, before realising; “Oh! A psychic type? Ha! This won’t scare me off…”

As if the words came from the rock itself she heard a voice, loud, and powerful boom through the forest.

“Be gone from this place! Every step you take taints the ground with your ambition and vile desire!”

Cocking an eyebrow and leaning back on one leg Li lowered her ball and let out a forced laugh, “Ha! You’re the most verbally eloquent Pokémon I’ve faced, but I assure you… It’ll take more than this, _rock,_ to scare _me_ off.”

Behind her, hidden from view Mewtwo chuckled under his breath, his lips parting.

Hearing the quiet noise Li smiled, ‘So… it’s behind me huh? Let’s see how well it likes this.’

Reaching towards her belt Li took hold of the hilt of her tranquiliser airgun and unclipped the restraint on her holster.

“I warn you… this shall not end in your favour.”

Pursing her lips in an entertained smirk Li thought; ‘I could say the same to you pal.’

Reading her thoughts Mewtwo shook his head before pre-emptively jumping.

Letting out a roar Li drew and turned while firing her pistol at where the psychic Pokémon was.

Her eyebrows rising in surprise the woman stuttered, the creature had beaten her sneak attack…

“W-what?”

Jumping through the clearing Mewtwo flew past the human as her eyes moved to watch the flurry of motion.

“How’s that possible!?”

The voice of the psychic boomed within her mind, “I told you to leave this place! Now you shall pay!”

Rolling to her side away from the Pokémon Li’s earlier enthusiasm at a challenge evapourated and her chest tightened in worry.

Dropping the Pokéball and cupping her shooting hand for support the poacher lowered to her knee and darted around trying to aim at her swift moving target.

“Wh-what are you?!” she let slip aloud in fear.

Each dart she fired was too late, the creature had already phased or moved out of the way, and Li’s eyes were too slow to process just how fast the mysterious Pokémon was able to move.

Smirking in perverse entertainment Mewtwo finally arrived in front of Li and she let out a sharp breath of surprise as she suddenly came so close to her opponent.

Clicking her finger against the trigger she failed to realise her weapon was empty until the creature darted his hand forward and took hold of the gun’s barrel.

“Looks like you’re out.” his voice calmly taunted.

“W-whaahahhhh!!” falling backwards Li began pushing herself away futilely as Mewtwo threw the pistol over his shoulder.

Shaking her head as her hair fell into her eyes Li tried getting away as her voice cracked and she repeated; “What the hell are you?!”

Extending his hand Mewtwo stopped the human’s movement with an easy flick of the wrist. Freezing in place Li’s mind yelled, ‘I… I can’t move my body!? What the hell happened! What is this happening? W-what are you?!’

Stepping forwards and cocking an eyebrow the psychic puffed his chest out, as he asked rhetorically “I?”

Flicking his tail aggressively through the air he moved his hand again, easily lifting Li up from the ground. Her arms and legs going limp as a ragdoll as he levitated her closer, doing his best to hide his entertainment he smirked sadistically as he answered, for once proud at the ability to instill such fear in a mere human.

“I am Mewtwo.”

…


	2. You Done F**ked Up

Mewtwo Gets Some Action

Or: So I Found a Psychic Pokémon and it F**ked Me!

Chapter Two: ‘You Done F**ked Up’

Li struggled against her invisible bonds in vain, unable to even move her own eyelashes against the awesome power of the psionic in front of her.

“And you?” he spoke and laughed telepathically, with only a mute smile erupting across his features.

“You are merely a pest, a thief intent on stealing that which you have no right to own.”

Li wanted to growl.

‘Well fuck you then you pale ghost! As soon as I figure a way out of this-‘

Interrupting her thoughts Mewtwo let out a physical laugh as he turned around, “Oh! I do admire your dedication… You’re a fighting spirit, it’s commendable!”

His laughter stopped as he turned, “But futile…”

Waving his hand Li floated towards him and the Pokémon began looking her body up and down. It took a moment before the poacher realised; ‘W-what? Wait! Is it… checking me out?!’

Scoffing Mewtwo reached his hand towards Li’s neck and rubbed the pad of his index finger across her collarbone.

“You will submit to me. And,” he chuckled, “Far more willingly than you know…”

Cringing in revulsion Li felt the bonds holding her in stasis falter and leave letting her fall to the ground with a thud.

Free to move and use her tongue the woman immediately looked up, her brow furrowed in disgust as she spat, “Ha! Like _The Fang_ would ever stoop so low as to do-“

Snapping his fingers Li’s head became cloudy, her sentence derailing towards a blank.

“I…” shaking her head and forcing herself into a stand her eyes widened, ‘He’s in my head! Just keep focusing! Tell him to fuck off! You’re angry at something he said, you know and remember that.’

Smirking in entertainment Mewtwo cocked an eyebrow before asking “Are you sure about that?” in response to her thoughts.

Folding his arms and leaning backwards he watched as Li growled.

“Yeah! I am! Now get out of my head! Y-you…”

Pausing Li shivered; her body felt somewhat numb and a strange headache was beginning to form across the back of her head “F-Fuck you!”

Then the memory came back to her and she let out a grunt, “Ha! I got it; yeah I was going to say I would never do something like that!”

‘That’s it Li! You’re remembering, don’t let him intimidate you, these psychic types need to be stared down and beaten in a battle of wits! You’ve got this; he’s just a dumb animal like all Pokémon!’

Nodding she folded her own arms as she cocked her head, “I’d never-“

Snapping his fingers Mewtwo chuckled again, enjoying his total control over the situation.

Blinking and moving from side to side suddenly unbalanced, Li shook her head as she stuttered, thinking aloud as she tried to finish whatever it was she was previously saying, “I’d… I… I’d, I’d what?”

Blinking and moving from side to side she felt the anger of being beaten come up and she knew that this had happened before, “G-gah! Y-you, you did it again!”

Stomping her feet and pointing her finger at the Pokémon before letting out a growl she yelled petulantly, “Stop it!”

His voice now sounded softer, like smooth velvet, as it echoed in her mind, repeating her question; “Stop what?”

Swallowing and blinking as she watched the Pokémon in front of her cock his head to the side quizzically he quietly snapped his fingers again.

“Stop… stop, what…” she repeated.

Furrowing her brow Li sobered for a moment as she thought; ‘I can’t remember! This Mewtwo thing is doing something and I keep forgetting!’

Snapping his fingers Li let out a shuddering breath, ‘No, no, no! Think you idiot! You have your equipment on, you’re in front of a Pokémon, how did you get here?’

Snapping his fingers again and giggling Mewtwo merely watched on as Li blinked and shivered, almost drunkenly swaying from side to side as her head became cloudier.

“I…” she slowly mumbled, ‘H-how _did_ I get here?! I… I can’t remember!’

Her eyes widened and she pointed at her foe, “Y-you’re responsible for this! I… I know it!”

Mewtwo couldn’t help but laugh at how quickly his opponent had devolved from her previously haughty and self-sure attitude.

Darting her eyes from side to side Li looked at the surroundings, her face puzzled at the completely unfamiliar location.

“I… I must have come from somewhere! M-maybe h-here?”

“Going somewhere?”

Li furrowed her brow and looked at the mysterious Pokémon, she knew he was involved somehow, but couldn’t remember how or with what. He seemed familiar but she didn’t recall ever seeing such a creature before.

His voice echoed in her head almost naturally, and strangely enough she saw nothing bizarre with how he was seemingly communicating with her, nor did she have any reason to question anything, her ability to keep a salient thought longer than a few seconds was deteriorating faster and faster.

In the back of her mind, a strange voice, eerily familiar was yelling to her, ‘Get out you idiot! Get out and r-run!’

Furrowing her brow and blinking Li opened her mouth dully as she swayed, bringing her hands to her head as she mumbled, “I… feel weird…”

Meanwhile Mewtwo had been snapping away, the clicking of his fingers sounding like a strange, soothing, metronome as Li’s head emptied and the powerful psionic moulded her, supplanting her weak mind with his own, bending her to his will effortlessly.

Falling to her knees with her arms lowering to her sides limply the former master Poké-poacher looked around at her surroundings with a glazed, vacant, expression.

Her lips pushed out in a pout and she moved her tongue around wetting them as she remained kneeling.

Cocking an eyebrow and walking forwards Mewtwo clapped his hands to get her attention.

Suddenly realising the Pokémon’s presence Li snapped out of her daze.

“Woah! That was like, loud.” She laughed.

Then she furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side, “Who are you?”

Straightening his back Mewtwo watched his prey, doing his best to keep his expression blank.

“I’m Li! Li Meifang, heh. My friends call me ‘Fang’ sometimes.”

He couldn’t hold it in any longer and let out a smile, before answering his voice strangely seductive, “I’m Mewtwo… Do you remember why you’re here?”

Nodding her head in a bow Li smiled politely, “Pleased to meet you!”

Then she moved her mouth to the side as she looked around, “Hmmm, nope! I have no idea why I’m here! Or how I got here either…”

“Oh? What a pity…”

Li shrugged.

Extending his hand to help her up the Pokémon smirked, “May I?”

Reaching up to touch his hand Li shook as a strange electric sensation coursed through her body the moment her fingers touched his.

“OH! Ughhh oh… oh god!”

Snapping her hand away Li continued to shake as her nerves felt an orgasmic rush run along the length of her body.

“Oh my god!”

Looking down as she fell backwards Li watched her tan shorts darken in between her legs.

“O-oh… h-holy f-fuck!”

Baring his teeth in a sadistic smile Mewtwo asked; “Enjoying yourself?”

Shaking her head from side to side Li’s brain became filled with a powerful shuddering orgasm merely from touching the Pokémon in front of her.

“I-I… oh, Fuck!”

Rolling her eyes back and feeling her body go rigid a powerful wave of electricity localised in between her legs as her pussy continued to moisten and redden in arousal.

Her clit felt like it was on fire as she twitched and bucked up and down.

For Li it had felt like an eternity but the orgasm subsided almost as quickly as it had come, leaving her panting and falling to her hands mumbling and breathily trying to speak,

“That… that… was…”

Eventually she looked up at Mewtwo and gulped, “ah-mazing…”

“Oh?”

Nodding and pushing off the ground Li tried to steady herself as she asked, “Was that you?”

Her voice cracked in desperation while Mewtwo responded coyly, “It may have been…”

Shaking her head from side to side she swallowed again, the human abandoned all sense of her previous self, her words dripping with perverse desire and total addiction, “I… I gotta feel that again…”

Crawling towards Mewtwo Li nodded and shuddered, “P-please… oh my god I’ve never come that hard before in my life…”

Swishing his tail through the air playfully Mewtwo nodded, “Perhaps it could be arranged…”

Her eyes widened in glee.

“Open your mouth human…”

Nodding Li shivered as she complied, her mouth opening as she stuck her tongue out invitingly. Barraging her mind with images of pornography and letting loose her own suppressed dirty desires Mewtwo was making Li hornier and hornier, filling her vacant brain with a irresistible urge to perform fellatio.

Her breath was increasing and her body continued to perspire as she began to heat up from her arousal. Shifting her weight from leg to leg Li let out a whimpering moan as she waggled her tongue from side to side impatiently.

“C-come on! P-pleeeassseee…”

Involuntarily Li moved her right hand towards her waist and began loosening her belt. Watching her continued to shiver and twitch in anticipation Mewtwo mirrored her action by bringing his hand towards his own groin.

Letting out an excited moan Li watched her new ‘master’ as she unzipped her fly and pressed her fingers down under her shorts and panties to begin stroking against her clit and soaked pussy lips.

Moving his hand along his purple skin Mewtwo eventually touched and let out a low moan of his own as he located his penile slit.

Keeping himself focused he suppressed his desire to draw himself out and immediately begin plowing the human’s face.

‘Slowly…’ he mused, ‘draw it out, and torture her. But enjoy yourself…’

With his right hand he began withdrawing his member; it glistened and began engorging as soon as it was free of his slit.

Li swallowed and began touching herself harder as she watched on eagerly.

‘I want it… I want that, in. my. Mouth.’

Nodding and swirling her fingers around her clit in a rotating tease she brought her left hand to pinch one of her nipples though her shirt before trying in vain to reach and touch the dark purple, glistening, cock.

“Ah ta tah, no hands…”

Looking up into Mewtwo’s beautiful eyes Li nodded before retracting her left hand, using it instead to tease and play with her nipples as she continued to touch and roll her right fingers across her sensitive and wet clitoris.

Giving himself a few long strokes Mewtwo brought his member to its full, impressive length. It was unlike a human’s cock, instead of having a bulbous head or foreskin covered crown it was long and dolphin like. At first Li was frozen merely at the size of it; longer than any human dick she’d ever seen it must have been nearly a foot long…

The sides were mostly smooth, but there were occasionally bumps and veins pulsing with arousal. Wide at the base it narrowed towards the top, but Li couldn’t help but view the animal cock with complete and utter lust.

Her mouth began salivating madly at the prospect of sucking as much of the length as she could fit.

Swallowing some of her spit Li shivered as she finally began fingering herself. The waiting was too much for her anymore and she merely stared at Mewtwo’s cock as she began moaning and grunting unashamedly.

With a wide grin Mewtwo angled the head of his penis towards her face and Li automatically leant her head forwards, sticking her tongue out and reaching for it.

“Slowly…” he ordered softly.

Li however almost didn’t hear it over the mental bliss she entered the moment his slick member slid along her taste buds.

Her eyes shot open widely before shuddering and blinking lazily as she savoured his unique flavour. Stepping forwards while Li lovingly slurped the length Mewtwo drew a heavy satisfied breath as he closed his eyes.

Attempting to be cute Li spoke while she slowly ran her tongue up the length of what she’d enveloped past her lips so far. In her mind she had thought that she was embodying the hottest of pornstars, her voice pure sex as she alluringly spoke.

“I was expecting blueberries ‘cause of your colour!” is what she thought she said as she looked up at her lover.

“Gahck! Ughck, mhmmm, gugkeer…” is what she actually managed to mumble out past the girth of the penis occupying her mouth.

Smirking and looking back down Mewtwo nodded while reaching his right hand towards the back of Li’s head.

“Right…”

Taking hold of her hair Mewtwo began slowly directing the Asian woman’s lips up and down his glistening cock.

“There we are… That’s it…”

Every syllable made her eyelids shudder and twitch heavily. Feeling her own breasts with her left hand Li coughed and gagged while moaning madly, her mind racing as she began bobbing up and down on her fingers as she continued to slurp and suck as loudly as she could.

‘Oh fuck… this is t-the… the best! I… holy fuck… yes, fuck my mouth, fuck my mouth… I w-want it all!’

Shamelessly she began moaning like she was in heat, her lips pressing around the shaft of Mewtwo’s member as she waggled her tongue along his sensitive underside, making sure to be as shameless in her facial expressions as possible.

Curling her middle and ring fingers around Li began thrusting her right hand harder and harder into her soaked pussy as her moans continued to climb and rise in volume, drool and pre-cum now leaking out the sides of her lips and down her chin, glistening and leaving streaks on either side of her mouth.

Parting his lips Mewtwo began increasing the speed at which he drew her along his cock, moving his left hand up to brace the other side of her head as he began moving from ‘blowjob’ to ‘facefuck’ territory.

His earlier plan of; slow and steady; torture her and prolong your own pleasure, flew out the window as he began giving in to his own desires.

Instead of exercising restraint the powerful psionic began letting his control slip, giving himself the occasional burst of psionic images to elevate and increase his own sense of pleasure above normalcy.

Now Li was grunting and coughing harder and deeper, gagging and sputtering as Mewtwo began getting her nose closer and closer to his groin.

Whenever her throat or body would try to physically resist the intruder into her throat he’d push a little harder with his telekinesis.

‘Oh god… I… I can’t stop… s-sucking…’

Fluttering her eyes and finger fucking herself to climax Li’s shorts were now completely soaked through as she struggled and sputtered under her master’s grip.

‘but a-air… I n-need… fuck! Oh c-cum, cumm, cumming again!’

Blinking rapidly Li’s eyes rolled backwards as she orgasmed once more, yet her psychically implanted desire was not yet satisfied.

Moving her left hand from her breasts she reached forwards and weakly smacked against Mewtwo’s leg.

She hadn’t noticed until now, but the psionic had succeeded in pushing her all the way to his abdomen, her mouth and throat stretching out, and having become a warm, gooey, sheath for the whole length of Mewtwo’s cock.

As a consequence of his deeper and harder thrusts, Li had yet to be able to take a full breath for quite a while.

“Keep… l-licking…” he ordered, ignoring her expression and thoughts desiring a dick-less breath.

‘Oh god… i… I can’t b-breath… n-no air… o-only…’ she shuddered and began squeezing her left hand weakly against his leg.

“d-dick…” thinking aloud weakly Li’s words and thoughts melded as she gagged, and let out a wet sputtering moan-mumble, ‘di..diiick…’

Her eyes were becoming heavier and heavier as her body slowed down and her left hand fell from Mewtwo’s leg, eventually her right became weaker and less coordinated too, eventually becoming limp as spittle and pre-cum leaked out of her nose.

By now Mewtwo was almost entirely given to his animalistic nature, his hands moving Li’s mouth and head up and down the length of his member harder and harder, filling her throat and pressing her nose and face against his abdomen only to pull her back and do it again.

The noises and grunts, the squelches and weak moaning gags… Each sloppy, wet, journey up and down the length of his cock brought him closer and closer to release.

With a final loud groan Mewtwo looked down at his partner.

His heart, already thundering without rest, skipped a beat, and time stopped.

Seeing Li’s disheveled hair, spit covered face, and pleading, weak glazed eyes, was the last thing to get him over the edge.

Pressing her down and thrusting forwards as hard as he could the psionic opened his mouth as he let out a long triumphant moan of utter release as he felt his testicles surge up, his whole body tighten, and his penis begin squirting load after creamy load, into Li’s mouth, and down her throat.

The shock and force of Mewtwo’s movements gave Li an adrenaline fueled second wind and she reached her hands towards his legs as she felt herself orgasm involuntarily from the panic, the taste, the force, his musky smell, the way she was being totally used… The abuse of her mouth, and the surging, strong pulses of his thick, meaty, cock, as he spurted loads of his white-hot, fertile, spunk straight down her throat.

Even the occupying feeling of his whole member inside her mouth made her shiver…

Then as his legs quivered and his body shook he finally let go of her head and stepped backwards.

Immediately Li began swallowing and coughing, choking up globs of cum as she fell to her side, desperately trying to take in air.

Shaking and reeling the human choked and let out moans as she panted, “Oh god… oh fuck… I’ve never been used like that before… That was… y-you were… f-fucking my mouth l-like you were trying to b-breed it…”

Rolling onto her back and coughing as she tried to swallow Li’s face lit up with a dumb satisfied glow.

Catching his breath Mewtwo looked over at his lover and tilted his head to the side as he stretched his back and straightened. Cracking his neck on either side the psychic Pokémon let out a low growl before stepping back over Li.

Bringing an uncoordinated hand towards her face she wiped some dripping spunk and spit from her lips before realising Mewtwo was still hard.

Rolling his shoulders and flexing his muscles the Pokémon extended his hands and began undressing the lithe Asian woman with his telekinesis.

Widening her eyes in surprise Li tried to speak before Mewtwo’s powerful, commanding, voice interrupted her thoughts, overriding her primitive attempt to assert the last vestiges of her own desire.

“We’re not done yet…”

…


	3. …Not By A Long Shot

Mewtwo Gets Some Action

Or: So I Found a Psychic Pokémon and it F**ked Me!

Chapter Three: ‘…Not By A Long Shot.’

With her hands pinned above her head and held there by invisible bonds Li floated a few feet off the ground, her legs were pinned too, as if she’d been put into some kind of invisible S&M rack.

Her clothes; belt, shirt, boots, and socks, laid on the ground below her, kicked aside by Mewtwo’s foot once he had finished undressing her and raising her into the air.

The whole time Li was yelling, swearing, and moaning in worship of the Pokémon about to fuck her.

“Oh god… yes, yes, YES! I can’t wait, I’m so fucking wet, I’m so fucking horny, I-“

Leaning forwards Mewtwo inspected and sniffed at the only piece of clothing still on the would-be-poacher.

Pressing his head between Li’s toned, tan line covered thighs made the human pause, her voice rising sharply.

Closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath through his nose Mewtwo leant back and let out a groan of satisfaction.

Trying to look behind her the woman began letting out short breaths and barely suppressed moans, “I-is it good? D-do you like how my pussy smells?”

Li’s voice was dripping with excitement, she hadn’t any idea of what to expect next. Only that she’d feel the satisfaction of something insert within her.

“Please… I’m so fucking wet after you fucked my mouth, I…” she laughed, “I literally have never cummed so hard from sucking dick in my life.”

She let out a shudder and her body quivered as Mewtwo ran his fingers along her legs towards her soaked lacy panties.

“Oh yes… please… please! I gotta feel your dick again, I gotta feel it inside me. Y-you have no idea.”

She shook as he slowly took hold of either side of her underwear and began peeling it off of her body.

“OooohOOHoooohhhhghhh...”

Nodding she looked ahead as her eyes fluttered and her clit vibrated with electricity just at the feeling of the material coming away from her body.

“T-that… that’s so good, y-you have no idea…”

Still silent Mewtwo seemed absorbed in his meticulous and careful manual undressing of his first human conquest. The whole time he was handling Li’s panties, his member remained fully erect, its tip was leaking and glistening with pre-cum while it still remained somewhat slick from his cum and Li’s spit.

“s-so… uh… w-what do you have planned?”

Beginning to get antsy Li shivered and struggled against her bonds as Mewtwo finally brought her underwear down her legs and off her body.

Revealing her glistening, girl-cum, covered pussy to the air made the Asian woman shudder and let out a moan of surprise, “F-ffuuu!”

Turning her underwear inside out Mewtwo brought the wet, nearly dripping panties to his nose and mouth, giving her girl-goo a lick and deep smell made him chuckle and let out a deep, growl of desire.

Moving her head to try and see behind her Li parted her lips and was about to speak when Mewtwo stepped forwards and stuffed the underwear, wet-spot first, into Li’s mouth.

She let out a grunt and muffled moan of surprise as the Pokémon moved her limp and pliant legs apart.

“What I have planned is to fuck your fertile human womb until you scream in ecstasy.”

Li shuddered as Mewtwo planted both his hands on her waist and pressed his thick, cum-slick cock in between her ass cheeks.

“I plan to make you break upon me and have you beg for my seed.”

Li was vibrating with anticipation as he started rubbing his warm, wet, dick against her asshole, before hotdogging her pussy lips, and hitting her clit. Lubing himself up in her wet, glistening, juices he continued to pump his hips forwards while moving his shaft up and down.

“You’ll become my personal breeding sow, and worship me…”

Li leaned her head back and ran her tongue along her own panties, lapping up the taste of her own girl-cum as she chanted and moaned in agreement with every word out of Mewtwo’s mind.

The more she gave in, the more her desire and the pleasure of her nerves exploded within her, the less she was able to think, her inner monologue having been reduced even further as Mewtwo blasted her brain with wave after wave of energy.

Each motion he made, every glide of his penis through the open, wet, wanting folds of her pussy made Li’s clit and body shiver with orgasmic bliss.

‘fuck, fuck, fuck, feels good, feels good…’

The panties fell from her mouth as her tongue lolled out of her lips and drippled spit down her chin.

“Cum… me… I… w-want… Want cum…” she thought aloud in a weak mumble.

Smirking and grunting with a few harder thrusts Mewtwo nodded, “I will give you what you want.”

Li’s face lit up as her eyelids fluttered and her hardened nipples began leaking.

“y-yaaaayyy, c-cum… I wan, gif me, I wan to cum, a-an I want you cum…”

Rubbing the head of his cock against her parting, open, and relaxed entrance Mewtwo used his telekinesis to direct his member as he drew back and readied his thrust.

“As you wish.”

Thrusting his pelvis forwards Mewtwo shot his cock into Li’s cunt all the way to the hilt.

Arching her back and widening her eyes she let out a high-pitched scream of bliss. But before she could savour the orgasm inducing penetration Mewtwo began thrusting as hard and as quickly as his body was capable.

Shaking her head from side to side, drooling, and screaming in unrestricted, hedonistic, pleasure Li could barely form her protest, the words almost being too much for her mind to handle making, “Nynnnooooo! Too good too mu-much I… cum, I cumming too much to…I ooughghhh I… mee…. Cuummmm!”

Letting out a grunt and a chuckle of triumph Mewtwo nodded, before asking, “Do you submit to me?”

Her clitoris was being assaulted by the tip of Mewtwo’s tail, it’s bulbous flesh rubbing and torturing her poor button with a maddening degree of accuracy, while his left thumb had moved from her hip and was now teasing her asshole, rubbing and coating her ring with her own natural lube before giving her cheeks the occasional hard slap.

His right hand had moved from her hip as well, now pinching and twisting either of her nipples.

But still he continued thrusting, his pure psionic power running along her skin, shocking her every nerve and pleasure centre.

His long member filled and stretched her vagina and belly in a way which made her mind want to melt in utter satisfaction.

His movements were perfect; each one at precisely the right angle or level of force necessary to hammer her g-spot like it was a drum.

Never before in her life had Li ever been so totally filled, every button pressed, and each sound perfectly erotic to her ear.

Their bodies were slapping together, wetter and wetter, the leaking pre-cum and girl-cum making sloppy slortching noises each time he drew away from her, only to turn into deep frothy slaps when he thrust back inside.

Repeating himself, his voice like pure silk, Mewtwo asked, “Do you give yourself to me totally and completely?”

By now Li was no longer capable of speech, spit glistened across her lips and chin as she moaned and her head shot from side to side, shaking with orgasm after orgasm.

All she was able to manage in response was move her head back to front in a nod.

Smiling widely Mewtwo raised his right hand from her breast and snapped his fingers.

The psychic-induced haze lifted and all her memories, everything withheld from Li came back to her in a flurry.

Blinking and letting out a low moan as she looked down at her nude body Li had sobered enough to speak again, stuttering a venomous whisper, “You… f-fucking… bastard…”

Thrusting all the way into her body again made her moan and arch her back in shameless pleasure. Yet this time, he didn’t pull back, he merely stood there, the tip of his cock filling her vagina and kissing the entrance to her womb.

Leaning forwards Mewtwo parted his lips and whispered into her ear,

“Beg for it Fang…”

Li shuddered and felt her body betray her, an addiction had formed inside her, and perverse dark thoughts began infecting her. She felt the tendrils of Mewtwo’s power leave her mind; he wasn’t psionically influencing her… But she couldn’t stop thinking about giving in… about begging for his cum.

The idea, the naughty, perverse, twisted, idea of letting this psychic, god-like, creature breed her…

Shooting his tongue out of his mouth and licking the rim of her ear Mewtwo repeated, “Beg for it, I know what you want Fang. I know everything about you…”

He licked her again and moved his hands up and down her body in a loving caress, applying just the right amount of pressure, passing just the right spots to make her shudder.

“I know what it is you want most in this moment.” He whispered, his voice dripping with lusty command.

“All you need do… All I have to hear is you begging for it.”

Li shuddered and her body vibrated, she could feel the pulsing, warmth of his cock deep within her.

Her thoughts wandered to his hot, fertile, load, and the only barrier between her and total bliss.

Nodding she finally spoke, her voice quiet, “Fuck me.”

Smirking and leaning back Mewtwo raised his voice, “What?”

“Fuck me.” She repeated louder.

Bringing his cock backwards at a painfully slow pace he asked again, “What?”

But Li couldn’t hold it anymore, “Fuck me! Cum inside me! Give it to me, make me yours, I want it I want it! I want you! Ju-just fucking do it already and f-“

Thrusting into her and barraging her mind with the full force and attention of his psionic abilities Mewtwo obliged, giving her everything she deeply desired…

Tensing and letting out a howling groan in tune with Li’s ear-piercing scream of pleasure Mewtwo released his pent up and saved load of cum, squirting pulse after pulse of his sperm into Li’s shuddering pussy. Driving his thrust as deeply as he could go Mewtwo succeeded in pushing the very tip of his member past her cervix.

The feeling was Li’s greatest and most secret want; and she could only arch her head back in silent and complete bliss as she imagined and felt squirt after squirt of her lovers’ cum enter her womb. Her scream had faltered, no longer able to express how she felt. She merely held on, relishing every minute motion and throb.

Shivering and shaking in her mind melting orgasm Li’s arms and legs both fell away limply from her bonds.

Instead she remained in the air by Mewtwo’s grip on her hips and his cock in her pussy.

Letting out a satisfied breath the psionic Pokémon nodded before letting go of the human and watching her fall forwards, and off his dick with a loud, wet, ‘pop’.

Li’s eyes had rolled back and she shivered in post orgasmic bliss in a sweaty, wet, messy pile on the ground.

Globs and bubbles of spunk began leaking out of her cunt as her legs and lower body shivered involuntarily. Her fried nerve endings were trying to communicate with the rest of her nervous system, but didn’t seem to be having much success.

Smirking and admiring his handiwork Mewtwo bowed his head before chucking.

“Well Fang, it was a pleasure…”

Waving his hand in the air and flicking his wrist transported the girl, her clothes, her bag, and her equipment, back down the mountain and onto the steps of the nearby rest-stop lodge.

With drool bubbling out of her lips, and cum leaking out of her well stuffed womb the Poké-thief mumbled nonsense into the ground until she eventually passed out from mental and physical exhaustion.

…


End file.
